


Come to Daddy

by Leafling



Series: PWP [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Kinky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: It's been months since these trysts (what a sophisticated word forfucking) started and you still don't know the whys and the hows.





	Come to Daddy

Maybe it's the tousled blond hair.

The dazzling white smile.

The way sharp blue eyes peeked over dark tinted glasses.

Maybe it was that smooth way he talked or his seductive accent.

Well… did the reason really matter at this point, when he's got you on your knees for what feels like the thousandth time?

It's been months since these _trysts_ (what a sophisticated word for _fucking_ ) started and you still don't know the whys and the hows. You just know that you're getting better at kneeling for extended periods of time and that Donald _really_ likes the way you gag on his dick, desperate little thing you are.

And, yeah, you really are _desperate_ , letting him play with you whenever, wherever, and however he wanted. Lucky you, Donnie’s got a nasty streak for exhibitionism that's at least one hundred miles wide; half of the mercenaries he keeps in his company have seen him fucking you; the other half just pretend not to notice.

You don't care, not a shred of shame when Donald pins you with that look. If he wants you on your back, you'll spread those pretty little legs. If he wants you screaming his name and begging to come, you do it until your throat is raw.

But there are better ways to put that tight throat of yours’ to good use. More than indulging his narcissistic tendencies, he loves it when you crawl hungrily to him and swallow him to the root.

You burn the giddy look of lust shining brightly over the rim his glasses into memory, moaning wetly around his cock. You’re a mess, face wet from the drool dribbling down your chin, and the involuntary tears streaming down your face in twin tracks. By now, your tongue is raw, your throat aching. But, _it's so good_ , to watch him shudder and to hear him groan and curse so colorfully.

He had every intention of fucking you, but you just want to suck him off real nice like; you want to taste his cum and drink in that throaty growl he makes when you lap it up.

Driven by the thought, you take his dick as far as it can go down your throat and he nearly cracks his head on the wall behind you, his mechanical hand whizzing and whirring as he clenches it like he intends to short circuit it.

You'd smile if your lips weren't virtually being split on his girth. Intending to do just that, you pull back to breathe, kissing and licking at the head of his cock passionately, challenging him to grip the nape of your neck and force you to take him back in.

Flesh and blood fingers card through the hair on the crown of your head. Eagerly, you anticipate the feeling of his knuckles tightening, instead, he purrs, "daddy's gonna come if ya keep that up."

You moan, "that’s the point _, Daddy.”_ Breathless and horny, but not without sass.

His fingers dance down to your chin, thumb reaching out to glide across your abused bottom lip. "Ya sure ya wan' daddy to come in your mouth?" He phrases it like a question, like somehow he doesn't want that too. And then you remember what he’d said early about making you feel him for _days._ "Daddy wants you to enjoy ya’self, but he also _really_..."

You know what he’s going to say and you interrupt him with a hot, flat-tongued lick of the underside of his cock, paying extra attention to that bundle of nerves under the head. A choked whimper is wrenched from him and his hand whizzes louder as he punches the wall in surprise. The other hand moves back to your hair, gripping it hard and jerking your head back from his beautifully flushed cock. " _Ah, ah, ah_ , hold it," he pants, "daddy wants to come inside ya, _got it_?"

You pout, whining and trying to break his resolve with a sexy flick of your tongue. He's having none of that, "daddy wan's ta fuck that tight little body of yours, make ya cry because it's so good. You'll let daddy do that, _won't cha_?"

You _feel_ yourself moan in response before you even hear the broken noise. _"Fuck me,"_ you plead, letting him guide you up and push you onto the lounge chair in his office.

He climbs on top of you, crushing you down before you could even think about moving. Not that you would dream of it. You’re both impatient, riled up to the point that you start ripping at your pants to get them down _just enough_.

He’s too far gone to reciprocate the fucking stellar head you gave him. With probing fingers, he presses inside of you to check how wet you are. With an aborted laugh when he comes back with glistening fingers and a glazed over look in his eyes, you tease him, “thought you said... you'd make me _cry_.”

Grinning viciously in response, he slides his fingers back in and makes you writhe and whine. "An' I really could, just teasin’ ya like this," he retorts, twisting his wrist around brutally and making you jerk hard at the burst of sensation it elicits.

You refuse to let him win, not fucked out enough not to be an asshole. Throwing your head back, you arch into him and mewl in a way he's never been able to resist, “does Daddy think he'll come too soon, if he fucks me now?”

 _That_ does it. The man has always been **weak** to a challenge.

There's no prep, you don’t need it. He just slams home like he intends to leave an imprint inside of you.

"Give it to me, Daddy," you cry out, grabbing his forearms and riding the brutal series of thrusts that rock you across the cushion with enough force to give you mild rug burn. You're usually not so vocal—not caring for the theatrics of dirty talk—but you really want to _feel_ _him_ until _next week_. "Fuckmefuckme...yes, Daddy! Oh, please. Nnngh..." You gasp and hiccup, squeezing his cock rhythmically, fucking him back just as hard. "Goood, your cock is **_so_** big. Fucking... fuck me **hard** , Daddy. Break me with your huge cock, pleeease."

You’re sure you’re overdoing it, tongue lolling out of your mouth as you pant. But Donald fucking _eats it up_ , losing himself hearing you plead and moan. He doesn’t last longer, he can’t, not when you take one of his fingers into your mouth, mimicking the way your body is sucking him in. He comes with a hard, breathless wheeze that’s almost worrying, wrestling his finger from your mouth to slam his hand down on the pillow to hold himself up.

You’re breathing hard too, throbbing and at the precipice of your own release. “Is that all, Daddy?” You goad.

He sounds asthmatic, pushing himself up, “ah, you’re gonna get it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly been a year since I uploaded something. Holy shit.


End file.
